Master Mosquition - second season
by cherry61000
Summary: Six months has pasted since Inaho returned to Shanghai from the moon. Will Mosquiton return? What about the mysterious shards that's been airing on the radio? What will happen next? (Sorry not good at summarising, this is my first fanfic)


**Me: I don't own any characters so far in the story. All rights reserved to the creators of the characters. ****I loved the Master Mosquiton (a fan), though it wasn't a satisfying ending (reason for fanfic). **Please review, and thanks to the people who reads it. This is my first fanfiction, so please be patient.

**Thank You**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter one – The vampire returns**

Six months had passed since Inaho had returned to Shanghai. As time goes by, she realized that her body stopped ageing. It is almost like she's been paused in time. Inaho wondered if this is an effect of the sudden travels from the moon to the Earth. Remembering the blue light wrapped around her body as she travel through space, Inaho shivered and hugged her pillow. Have she obtained eternal life and beauty? Right now without her Mo-Chan she did not know nor care.

It's ten in the morning already, she better get out and buy food before the market becomes too crowded. Cobwebs and dust had settled in the Time store for the past six months, Inaho didn't seem to have the heart to clean. Cleaning only makes her remember the past. She just have to wait, Mo-Chan had promised that he will return. Now living seems becoming slow and painful, but she promised that she won't cry till the end.

Inaho dragged herself out of the house, flipping the sign on the door to the closed as she go. Inaho sighed, wishing Yuki or Honou was with her, and giving her accompanying with shopping. More importantly, she wished Mosquiton – her Mo-Chan – was here by her side. She locked the store's creaky door, and turned and headed towards the market.

Meanwhile in the sky flying…

A large shadowy figure shaped almost like a bat flew above Shanghai, looking for a spot to land. Without any citizens noticing, it landed near a particular Time shop. Two smaller figures that looked like kids lets go of the figure's leg, both landed gracefully.

"Is Inaho mama here?" asked Yuki, tilting her head towards the shop. "Either way it looks like she just left", replied Honou lazily. Mosquiton said nothing; he looked at the Time shop. The door is a little rustier than before, paint started to peel from the walls of the store from the lack of care, cobwebs have multiplied everywhere. He reached inside his pants pocket, and fished out a slightly bent key. Mosquiton stared at the door, and placed his hand on the glass. He leaned his head on it, the door gave a soft creak. He fitted the key in the door, and slowly unlocked it. Mosquiton and his two servants entered the shop. Unsettled dust danced around the room, making the trio cough.

"How can Inaho mama live in this place?" asked Honou. "She's defiantly useless without us", said Yuki dusting herself. "Yuki! Honou!" Mosquiton commanded. "Let's clean this up". "Hai, hai…" replied Yuki and Honou in unison, both in a lazy tone.

Inaho walked slowly back home, hugging the grocery bags. Dragging her heavy heart, all she does now is to image what it would be like in the past. Despite that she hated Camille; she still imagines her walking around doing housework in weird exposed clothes. She imagined Honou and Yuki playing around and calling her 'Inaho mama'. Most importantly she imagined her Mo-Chan cleaning the glass of the grandfather clock. Inaho will always wait and hope, using all of her will to wait till the last strike.

Inaho stopped at the Time store, and fumbled through her grocery bags for the key. She fitted the key in the door, but the key can't turn further left. Inaho quickly removed the key, and turned the door-knob. It's unlocked. She was 100% sure that she left the door locked before leaving. A burglar?

Inaho became cautious. She gently leaned against the door, softening the creaks of the rusty door. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a cuckoo-clock. Inaho crept slowly around the store, her keen ears detected something. She followed the source of the sound, a soft polishing noise of glass and cloth. Realisation hit her as her heart quickened its pace, tears threatened to spill. Inaho squinted her eyes avoiding any high hopes and disappointment. Mo-Chan? Is it my Mo-Chan!?

Inaho ran, almost like racing against all the clocks in the room. She stopped in front of the old grandfather clock, the one that Mosquiton always polish. A hunched figure is polishing the front glass of the grandfather clock, his black cloak trailing behind him. Is this an illusion? Inaho covered her gasp with her hands, teary eyed (dropping the cukoo-clock with a loud clash). "Mo-Chan? Are you my Mo-Chan? Are Mosquiton?"

The hunched figure turned from his polishing and faced Inaho. "We meet again, Inaho", Mosquiton smiled a bit of his fang showing in his smile. Tears poured from Inaho's face, trailing down her neck, soaking her red and green Chinese dress. "Mo-Chan… Mo-Chan!" Inaho repeated. She flung herself into Mosquiton's embrace, burying her face in his chest along with the long pain of despair, happiness and the long loneliness.

"Inaho-Chan, I'm home", replied Mosquiton to Inaho's cries. He patted her head, calming her down a little. Inaho pushed herself away, without a warning she punched Mosquiton directly in the face – "BOHAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Mosquiton from the blow – knocking him on the hard wooden floor. "YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Inaho her face with furry, worry, stress, relief and tears. Inaho sat on Mosquiton's stomach.

"You made me wait for six months!" – Inaho's face in an angry pout, balling her fist – "I trusted you! I trusted you! I trusted you!" shouted Inaho punching Mosquiton in the stomach each word. She got off Mosquiton's stomach, covered her face with her hands crying (she's faking). "Inaho-Chan…", said Mosquiton, feeling really guilty now.

"I have to endure the pain of six months!" cried Inaho.

Mosquiton sat up straight cross-legged, with his hands straight. Like a child whose being lectured. "But Inaho-Chan", Mosquiton started with his hand on Inaho's shoulder. "I have to send you back to Shanghai because it's really dangerous".

"And the O-Part doesn't even grant any wishes like eternal life and beauty! EAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" cried Inaho.

At the same time Yuki and Honou entered the room. "Ah, Inaho mama is here, and she's as lively as ever", exclaimed Yuki. Honou's face had pasted in 'this happens every time', as he looked at his master/boss being beaten by Inaho.

"Okay, Okay, don't cry Inaho" – Mosquiton patted Inaho's back – "I promise that I'll never leave you again, okay?" Inaho looked at Mosquiton teary eyed (faked as well) "Really?" – Mosquition gave a sharp nod – "Even if we go find another O-Part?"

"EH?" Mosquiton looked Inaho, his mouth hanging open. "Will you find me another O-Part, Mo-Chan?" asked Inaho in puppy dog eyes. Mosquiton looked at Inaho trying to resist, every second seems to become more difficult. Inaho become more and more pleading. Finally after three minutes of not trying to give in, Mosquiton gave up.

"YAY!" Inaho exclaimed happily, jumping up and down in joy. Mosquiton sighed. "Boss", started Honou. "I didn't want to either!" protested Mosquition. "Here we go again…" Yuki sighed. "Yuki! Honou!" called Inaho. Yuki and Honou turned towards Inaho, as she gave them both a hug. Both surprised.

"OKAY! WE ARE ALL ASSEMBLED! LETS GO FIND THE REAL O-PART!" announced Inaho pointing up, signalling a new beginning and adventure.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Sorry this chappie is short. Hope you like it so far. I maybe able to upload in 2-3 weeks. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
